Ash Ketchum tiene un crush
by HenryMyzaryk
Summary: Crossposting en Wattpad. Chatfic. Ash simplemente no pensaba bien cuando tenía sentimientos tan intensos y menos cuando estos llegaban a durar tanto. Por eso necesitaba ayuda y consejos.
1. Let's reveal it

_**SacredAshes** añadió a **LemonBoy**, **QueenSerenaty**, **MysticMisty** y otras 16 personas más._

_**MysticMisty**: Ash son las 2 de la mañana en Kanto, que carajos._

_**SacredAshes**: eh._

_**SacredAshes**: uh_

_**SacredAshes**: recuerdan qué más de una vez alguno de ustedes me ha preguntado si yo he tenido un crush en alguien y usualmente les decía que no porque realmente tenía más en mente fijarme en la liga de cada región qué pensar en amor?_

_**TheRock**: ajá._

_**TheRock**: oh._

_**TheRock**: aSH AL FIN TIENE UN CRUSH?_

_**MysticMisty**: qUE_

_**MysticMisty**: QUIÉN ES LA AFORTUNADA? LOL_

_**SoftestBlond**: ?_

_**SoftestBlond**: Yo realmente no tenía idea de que Ash nunca había tenido un crush, en especial porque nos ha contado que ha viajado por varias regiones con acompañantes cercanas a su edad._

_**SoftestBlond**: Aunque, siendo honesta, me parece un poco lindo que alguien mayor que yo tenga su primer crush._

_**EdgyBlond**: No me gusta mi nombre._

_**EdgyBlond** cambió su apodo por **Gladion**._

_**Gladion**: Así está mejor, ahora…_

_**Gladion**: Ash, por qué me añadiste si sabes que tengo algo similar a lo tuyo?_

SacredAshes_: NO LO SÉ, ENTRÉ EN PÁNICO Y SÓLO NO AGREGUÉ A LA PERSONA CON LA QUE TENGO ESTOS SENTIMIENTOS_

_**SacredAshes**: se siente muy extraño aaaaaa_

_**SacredAshes**: por cierto, para su información, tuve un crush. En Kanto. Con una chica. Pero duró sólo menos de tres días_

_**SacredAshes**: la cosa_

_**SacredAshes**: es que no es una chica ahora._

_**TheRock**: Oh._

_**TheRock**: Tener crushes en hombres a tu edad es muy normal._

_**MysticMisty**: :Eyes_emoji:_

_**MysticMisty**: Brock, nunca nos dijiste que tú habías tenido un crush en hombres._

_**TheRock**: Nunca me preguntaron._

_**TheRock**: Lo importante es que si bien yo terminé yendo hacia las curvas de las mujeres, Ash podría terminar como yo._

_**SacredAshes**: no quiero que las mujeres piensen que soy un stalker, Brock,_

_**TheRock**: Eso me dolió._

_**MysticMisty**: PERO ES LA VERDAD_

_**TheRock**: LA COSA ES QUE PODRÍA TERMINAR GUSTANDOLE MÁS LOS HOMBRES O LAS MUJERES O AMBOS._

_**SacredAshes**: espera, puedo tener un crush en ambos sexos?_

_**TheRock**: no al mismo tiempo pero, si._

_**SacredAshes**: woah_

_**SacredAshes**: pERO ESO NO IMPORTA POR EL MOMENTO, AAAA. QUÉ HAGO._

_**SacredAshes**: le digo? Quiero decírselo_

_**SacredAshes**: pero es un poco mayor que yo_

_**SacredAshes**: nO QUIERO QUE ME VAYA A TOMAR COMO NIÑO, YA ESTOY HARTO DE NO PODER CRECER MÁS DE 1CM POR REGIÓN._

_**SacredAshes**: aunque ya ambos hayamos pasado por casi la destrucción del mundo_

_**Dawny**: son las 5 de la mañana en Sinnoh, Ahs_

_**Dawny**: deja me pongo al corriente_

_**Paul**: Gracias Arceus por Ash no dándome un jodido y estúpido nombre._

_**Paul**: En todo caso, yo puedo ya estar fuera de la lista de posibilidades ya que nunca estuve tan cerca de Ash a la hora de "salvar el mundo" o alguna estupidez así_

_**Paul**: voy a mutear este grupo, quiero dormir._

_**LemonBoy**: Ash._

_**SacredAshes**: Estoy feliz de no tener un crush en ti, Paul, créeme._

_**SacredAshes**: si, Citrón?_

_**LemonBoy**: Qué hora es en Alola y porqué Eureka está saltando en emoción primera hora de la mañana?_

_**LemonBoy**: lo único que entendí de ella es que te gusta alguien._

_**LemonBoy**: Dice que quiere organizar tu cita con tu novio._

_**SacredAshes**: uh_

_**SacredAshes**: eh, gracias por la oferta aunque aún no somos nada más que amigos?_

_**SacredAshes**: y ah, son las 11 de la noche apenas._

_**QueenSerenaty**: :Eyes_emoji:_

_**QueenSerenaty**: Me gusta mi nombre, Ash :Red_heart_Emoji:_

_**QueenSerenaty**: Pero viendo todo esto, mi pregunta es, quién es la persona con la cual tuviste un crush?_

_**SacredAshes**: /suda._

_**DragonMomma**: HABLA, ASH, QUE YO TAMBIÉN QUIERO SABER_

_**DragonMomma**: NUNCA TE INTERESASTE EN NADIE CUANDO CILIAN Y YO TE ACOMPAÑAMOS, QUIÉN ES._

_**SacredAshes**: alain._

_**RealMom**: No puedo creerlo._

_**SacredAshes**: … :(_

_**SacredAshes**: Estás enojada, mamá?_

_**RealMom**: NONONO cariño, estoy de hecho sumamente feliz. Sólo no me esperé que realmente alguien te llegara a gustar._

_**RealMom**: Además, estoy feliz porque elegiste a un buen chico. Recuerdo cuando lo trajiste a nuestra casa, parecía muy tímido pero era realmente educado._

_**RealMom**: Estoy segura de que tu padre igualmente va a estar feliz con la noticia, en especial porque trabaja Alain con él._

_**MysticMisty**: Oh, cierto, que su padre es el profesor de Kalos, no?_

_**LemonBoy**: qué._

_**LemonBaby**: que_

_**QueenSerenaty**: QUÉ_

_**SacredAshes**: nO LE DIGAS A PAPÁ, NO QUIERO QUE LE VAYA A DECIR A ALAIN POR ACCIDENTE_

_**SacredAshes**: SABES QUE EL NO SABE GUARDAR SECRETOS_

_**SacredAshes**: y, eh, creo que se me olvidó decirles a ustedes sobre mi padre? Hahahah no me maten_

_**RealMom**: Ash, ¿cómo se te fue a olvidar decirles a tus amigos que tú padre era el profesor Sycamore?_

_**HottestVolcanoInAlola**: QUE_

_**HottestVolcanoInAlola**: CON RAZÓN LANA HABÍA VENIDO A MI CASA A DESPERTARME._

_**SacredAshes**: KIAWE SON APENAS LAS 11._

_**SoftestBlond**: qUE SU PADRE ES QUIÉN._

_**HottestVolcanoInAlola**: ASH, SABES QUE YO DUERMO TEMPRANO PORQUE VOY A REPARTIR LECHE A LAS 5 AM._

_**HottestVolcanoInAlola**: NO SABÍAMOS QUE TU PADRE ERA UN RECONOCIDO PROFESOR._

_**LemonBoy**: NOSOTROS TAMPOCO SABÍAMOS Y ESO QUE SOMOS DE KALOS._

_**LemonBaby**: de hecho, todo tiene sentido ahora!_

_**LemonBaby**: el profesor casi llora y había abrazado a Ash cuando saltó de la torre prisma a salvar a Pikachu_

_**LemonBaby**: estaba muy asustado!_

_**QueenSerenaty**: Vaya…_

_**QueenSerenaty**: No sé qué decir. Primero está lo de Ash teniendo un crush en Alain y luego apenas nos enteramos sobre que su padre es el profesor Pokémon de nuestro país…_

_**LemonBaby**: OOOOOOO, TE GUSTA ALAIN? NO LEÍ ESO!_

_**SacredAshes**: aAAAAAAA_

_**LemonBaby**: LE VOY A DECIR A ALAIN QUE VAYA A VISITARTE_

_**SacredAshes**: eUREKA NO_

_**LemonBaby**: EUREKA SI!_

_**LemonBaby**: en cual isla de alola estas?_

_**Gladion**: Él está en Melemele._

_**SacredAshes**: Why do you betray me like this, Gladion ;;_

_**Gladion**: Porque si no le dices tú, directamente que le gustas, se va a enterar por tu padre._

_**SacredAshes**: aAAAAAAAA._

_**SacredAshes** ha mandado una foto._

_**SacredAshes**: yo en estos momentos_

_**SacredAshes**: no sabía que tenías el número de Alain, Eureka_

_**LemonBaby**: no lo tengo! pero se que estara unos dias en la ciudad junto con Mairin!_

_**LemonBaby**: y eso lo se porque Mairin me dijo!_

_**SacredAshes**: ya veo_

_**SacredAshes**: sólo no vayas a decirle alguna cosa a Alain con la cuál terminé asustado y piense que estoy en peligro_

_**SacredAshes**: por favor, aún tiene miedo de que siquiera yo me lastime con papel_

_**LemonBoy**: Ash aceptó muy fácil el hecho de que Eureka le ayude hahahahhaha_

_**SacredAshes**: es que_

_**SacredAshes**: si quiero verlo. Y no por llamada en un centro Pokémon y AAAAAAA._

_**LemonBoy**: Ash._

_**SacredAshes**: si?_

_**LemonBoy**: Eso es gay._

_**Gladion**: That's really gay._

_**MysticMisty**: Pero es tan gay que es adorable._

_**SacredAshes**: AAAAAAAAAA._

_**Dawny**: me quedé dormida pero si, sea lo que sea que Ash esté haciendo, es bastante gay._

_**Dawny**: ESPEREN YA LEÍ, YO NI SIQUIERA SABÍA QUE ASH TENÍA PADRE._

_**Mayhaps**: Yo creí que él estaba muerto hasta que un día Ash dijo "esperen, tengo que hacerle una llamada a mi padre"_

_**Mayhaps**: Ash, lo siento, pero en serio creí que ibas a contactar a tu padre por una tabla Ouija hasta que vi que fuiste corriendo al centro Pokémon._

_**SacredAshes** agregó a **Dad**._

_**SacredAshes** nombró el grupo como** Ayúdenme, soy gay**._

_**Dad**:... Siendo completamente honesto, no sabía que te gustaban los hombres, Ash_

_**Dad**: Pero, estoy orgulloso de ti y te querré sin importar tus gustos. Gracias por decirlo a pesar de que sea de una forma poco ortodoxa._

_**SoftestBlond**: Awwww! Eso es muy adorable de su parte!_

_**Dad**: Gracias, ¿supongo? ¿Puedo saber quiénes son ustedes? A veces Ash no me presenta todos sus amigos_

_**SacredAshes**: Recuerdas que te mandé una foto con unos chicos de mi edad y rubios? De Alola? Pues ella es la chica, Lillye._

_**Dad**: ¡Ya veo! Gracias por cuidar de mi hijo, Lillye. Perdón por las molestias causadas._

_**SoftestBlond**: ¡No es nada! Él nos ayudó mucho al salvar toda Alola._

_**Dad**: Si, me comentó de algo parecido._

_**Dad**: En todo caso, ¿debo ir arriba en los mensajes o mi hijo me tendrá que decir quién le gusta?_

_**SacredAshes**: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA._

_**SacredAshes**: no veas nada y no te diré, porque eres pésimo guardando secretos, papá_

**_RealMom_**_: Me duele admitirlo pero nuestro hijo tiene razón._

_**Dad**: …_

_**Dad**: Ash. ¿Te gusta mi asistente?_

_**SacredAshes**: AAAAAAAAAAAAA TE DIJIMOS QUE NO VIERAS AAAAAAA._

_**Dad**: ¿Sabes? A tu edad yo ya estaba saliendo con tu madre. Tal vez podría darte algunos consejos. ¡Además de que se bastante de Alain! Podría decirte sus gustos fuera de la batalla._

_**Dad**: Aunque siendo honesto, me es algo extraño porque los quiero a ambos como mis hijos y tenía la esperanza de presentarlos correctamente para que se hicieran algo parecido a hermanos._

_**SacredAshes**: uh, Perdón por arruinar eso, supongo?_

_**Dad**: No, no te preocupes. No es tu culpa. Es culpa del hijo de puta y furry del Pyroar-wannabe de Lyssandre._

_**SacredAshes**: OH WOAH, NUNCA HABÍA LEÍDO UN MENSAJE TUYO ASÍ_

_**Mayhaps**: fURRY PYROAR-WANNABE HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH_

_**Dad**: No uses mis palabras para expresarte, nunca._

_**Dad**: Al menos no a tus 17, pero si dentro de un año._

_**Dad**: Volviendo al tema, ¿quieres que le diga a Alain de que sientes algo por él?_

_**SacredAshes**: NO_

_**LemonBaby**: NO! YO ORGANIZARE SU ENCUENTRO!_

_**LemonBaby**: solo necesito que el profesor le diga a alain que se tome un tiempo de vacaciones en alola! yo puedo quedarme con mairin y enseñarle todas las partes que le faltan conocer de kalos!_

_**Dad**: Oh, eso suena bastante bien. Me ofrecería a ayudar con ese tour pero en una semana es el cumpleaños de Delia y realmente no quiero pasar otro año sin acompañarle._

_**SacredAshes**: CIERTO, QUE PRONTO ES SU CUMPLE- AAAAAAAAA_

_**SacredAshes**: Voy a posponer lo de Alain_

_**RealMom**: Está bien, Ash. Con que sólo lleguemos a hablar el día después de mi cumpleaños, estaré bien con eso. Realmente me gustaría verte feliz con Alain. Saber que él igual siente algo por ti o que hay una oportunidad._

_**SacredAshes**__: gracias, mamá_

_**RealMom**: Eso sí, Augustine._

_**Dad**: ¿Qué pasa?_

_**RealMom**: Ve preparando de una vez los tickets del vuelo de Alain a MeleMele._

_**Dad**: Si, Mon amour._


	2. Ash aprende cosas gracias al gay de Gary

Ningún personaje me pertenece. Sólo me pertenece este fic I guess.

* * *

**_GaryComeHome_**_: Ash._

**_SacredAshes_**_: Gary._

**_GaryComeHome_**_: ¿Si sabes sobre relaciones sexuales entre dos hombres?_

**_Gladion_**_ salió del grupo._

**_Dad_**_ salió del grupo._

**_RealMom_**_ salió del grupo._

**_LemonBoy_**_ eliminó a _**_LemonBaby_**_._

**_SacredAshes_**_ eliminó a _**_Paul_**_._

**_GaryComeHome_**_: POR QUÉ ELIMINASTE A __PAUL__ ÉL TIENE ESTA COSA EN SILENCIO __LOOOOOL_

**_SacredAshes_**_: DKDDBSKSBSN NO QUERÍA QUE LUEGO ME MOLESTARA CON QUE NO QUERÍA SABER NADA DE ESO._

**_SoftestBlond_**_: :Eyes_emoji:_

**_SoftestBlond_**_: Cómo los hombres tienen sexo entre ellos?_

**_SacredAshes_**_: y por qué tú, de todas las personas, sabrías de esto?_

**_GaryComeHome_**_: …_

**_GaryComeHome_**_: No nos fijemos en los detalles._

**_LanaTheSiren_**_: Yo también quiero saber! Sólo sé lo básico del sexo entre un chico y una chica porque el profesor Kukui nos lo explicó_

**_SoftestBlond_**_: Si! Y nos dijo sobre los métodos anticonceptivos._

**_Marshmallow_**_: También nos dijo sobre que las chicas debemos defendernos si alguien quiere hacer algo a la fuerza_

**_HottestVolcanoInAlola_**_: Si… recuerdo que dijo que estaba bien golpearle a alguien en las pelotas si se llegaban a __propasar__ con las chicas si estas no querían nada de eso._

**_GaryComeHome_**_: Me sorprende. No digo que porque crea que la educación sexual sea mala o algo así, pero acá es muy… poco hablada._

**_GaryComeHome_**_: De todas maneras, Ash._

**_GaryComeHome_**_: ¿Quieres saber? Para enviar vídeo._

**_SacredAshes_**_: no quiero ver el vídeo si tú estás en él._

**_SacredAshes_**_: sin ofender._

**_SacredAshes_**_: sólo no quiero ver nada de ti del cuello para abajo._

**_GaryComeHome_**_: NO ENVIARÉ NADA MÍO, SERÍA INCÓMODO INCLUSO PARA MÍ_

**_GaryComeHome_**_: Tampoco tengo nada de eso. Es sólo un enlace de un vídeo que te muestra cómo los hombres tienen sexo y la preparación._

**_GaryComeHome_**_ ha enviado un _**_enlace_**_._

**_SacredAshes_**_: oh. a ver._

**_SacredAshes_**_: es un vídeo de 50 minutos._

**_SacredAshes_**_: OH, TIENE GEMIDOS._

**_SacredAshes_**_: ESA COSA ES ENORME._

**_SoftestBlond_**_:... Los hombres son así de grandes ahí abajo?_

**_HottestVolcanoInAlola_**_: Dude._

**_HottestVolcanoInAlola_**_: Van a romper al que están preparando en dos._

**_GaryComeHome_**_: No._

**_GaryComeHome_**_: Te aseguro que si lo logran meter todo._

**_SacredAshes_**_: CÓMO._

**_SacredAshes_**_: AAAAAAAAAA, QUE EL TIPO DEL PENE GRANDE SE PAREZCA UN POCO A ALAIN ME PERTURBA._

**_SacredAshes_**_: no quería imaginar eso._

**_GaryComeHome_**_: Creo que rompí a Ash, lmao_

**_GaryComeHome_**_: mira, no es algo intenso. __Saltate__ hasta el minuto 34:10 que ahí es donde empieza la penetración si quieren ver qué si la pudo meter._

**_SacredAshes_**_: Me intimida._

**_GaryComeHome_**_: Acaso la tienes muy pequeña? Lol_

**_SacredAshes_**_: ESO NO IMPORTA, NO TE SENTIRÍAS INTIMIDADO POR UNA COSA ASÍ CERCA DE TU TRASERO?_

**_LanaTheSiren_**_: Oh. Ese es el tamaño de Kiawe._

**_GaryComeHome_**_: q_

**_GaryComeHome_**_: QUÉ_

**_HottestVolcanoInAlola_**_: lANA._

**_HottestVolcanoInAlola_**_: COMO CARAJOS SABES DE ESTO_

**_SacredAshes_**_: AAAAAAAAAAAAAA._

**_LanaTheSiren_**_: :P_

**_LanaTheSiren_**_ salió del grupo._

**_LemonBoy_**_: Yo no quería saber sobre eso._

**_LemonBoy_**_: Ni siquiera conozco a Kiawe y me siento intimidado._

**_SoftestBlond_**_: Yo conozco a Kiawe y me siento intimidada._

**_Marshmallow_**_: Concuerdo con Lillye ^_

**_GaryComeHome_**_: Big dick energy right here._

**_SacredAshes_**_: … el_

**_SacredAshes_**_: uh_

**_SacredAshes_**_: twink? El que está recibiendo_

**_GaryComeHome_**_: Se le llama twink se parecen jóvenes y a los que reciben se les llama pasivos mientras que a los que la meten se les llama activos._

**_SacredAshes_**_: cómo sabes tanto de esto __wth_

**_GaryComeHome_**_: Mucho internet._

**_GaryComeHome_**_: No te fijes en los detalles._

**_GaryComeHome_**_: ¿Qué es lo que querías decir?_

**_SacredAshes_**_: ah, si_

**_SacredAshes_**_: pues a pesar de que es bastante grande, el pasivo parece estar __disfrutándolo__ mucho_

**_SacredAshes_**_: incluso en la preparación? Estaba gimiendo mucho_

**_SacredAshes_**_: se siente bien hacerlo por_

**_SacredAshes_**_: __uuuuuuh_

****_SacredAshes_****_: por ahí?_

**_GaryComeHome_**_: Supongo. En tu culo hay un punto en especial que si te llegas a acostumbrar, puedes eyacular sin la necesidad de masturbar el pene._

**_GaryComeHome_**_: Increíble, ¿no?_

**_SoftestBlond_**_: Oh! Es como el punto G de las mujeres?_

**_GaryComeHome_**_: Exacto._

* * *

Su aliento era pesado. Su cuerpo pedía a gritos el toque de otra persona, cada parte de su cuerpo temblaba al imaginar el contacto de Alain, de imaginar su calor, de imaginarlo sobre él y haciendo las cosas del vídeo. Ash vio momentáneamente a su lado, sólo para encontrarse a Pikachu y a Rowlet durmiendo. Suponía que Lycanroc estaba abajo, probablemente molestando a Torracat.

Se removió un tanto incómodo en su cama, poniéndose contra la pared y simplemente abrazando sus rodillas con una erección entre sus piernas que comenzaba a ser dolorosa.

Una cosa de la cual se percataba del vídeo es que el pasivo tenía los pezones muy sensibles, mientras que Ash sabía que no los tenía así. ¿Quizás sería lo mismo que con la próstata? Quizás solo necesitan mucha estimulación.

El vídeo era muy… nuevo para él. Todo era nuevo. Nunca antes había visto porno normal por el hecho de que sentía pena de verlo. Claro, tenía erecciones involuntarias como cualquier otro adolescente, pero son como una vez al mes, o incluso no podría tener una por tres meses.

Quizás por esa misma razón seguía siendo tan bajo. Algo con respecto a las hormonas.

Pero ahora… Ah. ¿Qué debería hacer?

* * *

**_GaryComeHome_**_: Lmao Ash se ha quedado callado por ya 12 minutos. _

**_GaryComeHome_**_: Creen que esté haciendo lo suyo con el vídeo?_

**_SoftestBlond_**_: … No quería pensar en eso :(_

**_Marshmallow_**_: No creo poder ver a la cara a Ash si está haciendo (eso)_

**_SacredAshes_**_: qué?_

**_SacredAshes_**_: no estoy haciendo nada, seguía viendo el vídeo_

**_SacredAshes_**_: además de que no puedo, Pikachu está durmiendo y no quiero que se despierte_

**_SacredAshes_**_: y me juzgue_

**_SacredAshes_**_: AAAAAAAAA_

**_GaryComeHome_**_: LMAO_

**_HottestVolcanoInAlola_**_: Me pasó con __Marowak__. Fue muy incómodo._

**_GaryComeHome_**_: Big yikes._

* * *

**_AlainInTheBlue_**_ agregó a _**_Delia_**_, _**_Ash_**_, _**_ProfSycamore_**_ y tres personas más al grupo._

* * *

**_LemonBoy_**_: oh._

**_LemonBoy_**_: OH NO, ALAIN HIZO UN GRUPO._

**_SacredAshes_**_: ESTE ES EL PEOR MOMENTO, ALAIN __BDKDBDKSSK_

**_SacredAshes_**_: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_

**_GaryComeHome_**_: LOOOOOOL, PARA QUÉ ES?_

**_SoftestBlond_**_: Espero que tu padre no haya abierto la boca._

**_SoftestBlond_**_: siento que sonó muy rudo, lo siento ;;;;_

**_Marshmallow_**_: ^^^^^_

**_Marshmallow_**_: Qué está diciendo?_

**_SacredAshes_**_: tengo miedo de abrir la conversación._

**_SacredAshes_**_: CITRÓN, __FIJATE__ DE QUÉ ESTÁN HABLANDO, POR FAVOR_

**_LemonBoy_**_: VOY._

* * *

**_AlainInTheBlue_**_: Dejen ver si entiendo._

**_AlainInTheBlue_**_: El profesor Sycamore va a ir con su esposa durante esta semana por su cumpleaños._

**_Eureka_**_: si!_

**_AlainInTheBlue_**_: Mairin quiere quedarse a ver más cosas en Kalos, así que Eureka y Citrón van a cuidar de ella._

**_Mairin_**_: suena correcto_

**_AlainInTheBlue_**_: Bien._

**_AlainInTheBlue_**_: Pero._

**_AlainInTheBlue_**_: ¿Por qué me piden que tenga unas vacaciones en Alola?_

**_AlainInTheBlue_**_: No estoy estresado ni nada parecido._

**_Citrón_**_: Ash está en Alola por el momento y pensamos que ya que ha pasado un año, sería un buen momento para que se __reencontraran__._

**_Citrón_**_: ¿Acaso no extrañas a Ash?_

* * *

**_SacredAshes_**_: CITRÓN, PUEDO VER ESE ÚLTIMO MENSAJE __VDJDDHSJSBSJ_

**_LemonBoy_**_: ASH, __CALMATE__, ESTO PUEDE AYUDARNOS A SABER QUÉ CLASE DE SENTIMIENTOS ÉL SIENTE POR TI_

**_LemonBoy_**_: Qué gay es todo esto._

**_ProfeSinCamisa_**_: Si._

**_ProfeSinCamisa_**_: Tengan cuidado con lo que dicen, chicos. Y espero no tener que leer su interés por el sexo con mis propios dos ojos de nuevo._

**_CuteProf_**_: Yo digo que está bien que se interesen en eso._

**_CuteProf_**_: Es mejor que se informen a que lo hagan a lo bruto._

**_ProfeSinCamisa_**_: Bueno, en eso tienes razón…_

**_SacredAshes_**_: VOY A VER EL OTRO CHAT QUE AHORA ME SIENTO EXTRAÑO EN ESTE._

**_GaryComeHome_**_: __LOOOOOOOOOL_

* * *

**_Citrón_**_: ¿Alain?_

**_AlainInTheBlue_**_: Por supuesto que lo extraño, fue y sigue siendo un excelente rival, un buen amigo y saber que era el hijo del profesor Sycamore es un gran extra. Agregando de que siempre me divierten sus anécdotas sobre las cosas que le han pasado en Alola._

**_ProfSycamore_**_: Aw, Alain, te tengo frente a mi y estás tan rojo cuando hablas de mi hijo._

**_Ash_**_: aww_

**_Ash_**_: también te extraño, Alain. quiero presentarte a varios amigos nuevos que he hecho y varias partes de MeleMele que son muy relajantes_

**_Ash_**_: AÚN TENEMOS QUE TENER LA REVANCHA_

**_Ash_**_: QUIERO LA REVANCHA_

* * *

**_LemonBoy_**_: ASH_

**_SacredAshes_**_: LO SIENTO, ENTRÉ EN PÁNICO._

**_SacredAshes_**_: TENÍA QUE DECIR ALGO ASÍ O SENTÍA QUE IBA A SER MUY OBVIO QUE ME GUSTA._

**_MysticMisty_**_: Espero que nos manden SS de lo que sea que está pasando en el otro chat._

**_TheRock_**_: ^_

**_Marshmallow_**_: ^^_

**_SoftestBlond_**_: ^^^_

**_LemonBoy_**_: DESPUÉS._

* * *

**_AlainInTheBlue_**_: Por supuesto. Iría a pedirte una batalla con Greninja pero… _

**_Ash_**_: yeah…_

**_Ash_**_: lo extraño bastante_

**_Ash_**_: sin embargo, tengo otros pokémon que son igual de fuertes que Greninja!_

**_Ash_**_: y tú sabes que Pikachu siempre está listo para una batalla!_

**_AlainInTheBlue_**_: Sería interesante eso. Mi Charizard contra tu Pikachu._

**_AlainInTheBlue_**_: Deberíamos hacerlo antes de que me venga de nuevo._

* * *

**_LemonBoy_**_ mandó una foto._

**_HottestVolcanoInAlola_**_: … e__SO SUENA MUY MAL._

**_HottestVolcanoInAlola_**_: DÍGANME QUE NO FUI EL ÚNICO QUE LO MAL __PENSO__._

**_LemonBoy_**_: POR ESO LO ENVIÉ._

**_SacredAshes_**_: ?_

**_LemonBoy_**_: He gonna do you._

**_GaryComeHome_**_: In the sheets._

**_HottestVolcanoInAlola_**_: like in the video._

**_SacredAshes_**_: oh_

**_SacredAshes_**_: eSPEREN_

**_SacredAshes_**_: NOO_

* * *

**_Delia_**_: Oh, Alain._

**_Delia_**_: Eso suena un poco incorrecto…_

**_ProfSycamore_**_: Suena bastante incorrecto._

**_ProfSycamore_**_: Por favor no lo hagas con mi hijo._

* * *

El kalés menor sentía cómo sus mejillas ardían. ¡No se refería a nada así de indecente! ¡Se refería a tener una batalla antes de regresar a Kalos! Maldita sea, esperaba que Ash no se sintiera incómodo por eso. ¡No quería insinuar nada de esa clase!

Se despeinó el cabello ante la vergüenza que sentía, sólo para poner sus manos en su cara.

Y sólo las quitó cuando le llegó otro mensaje al grupo.

* * *

**_ProfSycamore_**_ envío un _**_vídeo_**_._

**_ProfSycamore_**_: Aquí podemos notar que Alain se ha dado cuenta de lo que ha dicho._

**_ProfSycamore_**_ envío un _**_vídeo_**_._

**_ProfSycamore_**_: Y acá podemos notar que se ha arrepentido._

**_Ash_**_: PAPÁ AAAAAAA_

**_Ash_**_: ya deja a Alain, __concentremonos__, en el tema principal._

**_Ash_**_: cuándo vendrás?_

**_AlainInTheBlue_**_: Ah_

**_AlainInTheBlue_**_: Cierto._

**_AlainInTheBlue_**_: Quizás llegue mañana en la noche. Me iré mañana por la mañana. _

**_Ash_**_: bien!_

**_Ash_**_: iré haciendo espacio para ti en mi cuarto!_

**_Ash_**_: cuánto tiempo vas a quedarte?_

**_AlainInTheBlue_**_: Al menos… Un mes, supongo. A pesar de lo mucho que hablemos por el centro Pokémon, quiero ver y vivir cosas contigo._

**_AlainInTheBlue_**_: Agregando de que no tuvimos esa oportunidad ya que ambos nos fuimos por nuestros caminos__._

_**Ash**_: _me parece bien!_

**_Ash_**_: aunque eso me recuerdo que le debo decir al profesor Kukui y a la profesora Burnet sobre que vas a venir._

**_ProfSycamore_**_: Les llamaré en estos momentos, quiero asegurarme de algunas cosas._

**_Ash_**_: papá no, por favor_

* * *

GaryComeHome es Gary.  
SacredAshes es Ash.  
Dawny es Dawn.  
Mayhaps es May.  
HottestVolcanoInAlola es Kiawe.  
LanaTheSiren es... Lana(?)  
SoftestBlond es Lilly/Lillye (la E es presente en su nombre japonés, así que lo escribo así por esta razón)  
Gladion. Es Gladion.  
Dad es Profesor Augustine Sycamore.  
ProfeSinCamisa es Kukui.  
CuteProf es Burnet.  
RealMom es Delia Ketchum.  
LemonBoy y LemonBaby son Citrón y Eureka/Clemont y Bonnie.  
AlainInTheBlue es Alain.  
TheRock es Brock.  
MysticMisty es Misty.  
DragonMomma es Iris.  
Marshmallow es Mallow.


	3. This is even more Gay

Ash estaba saltando mucho. Estaba inquieto, no paraba de caminar en círculos y más de una vez el profesor Kukui o la profesora Burnet tenían que tomarlo de los hombros y redireccionar hacia dónde iba ya que terminaba cerca de chocar con una pared o con otra persona.

—Vamos, Ash, no tienes que preocuparte —Burnet comenzó a decir, sus manos firmes en la hombros del menor mientras aún lo seguía guiando, puesto que Ash no subía su vista del celular—. Ya sé que él te gusta, pero recuerda que si no quieres que sea algo muy obvio, tienes que ser como siempre has sido con él.

—Hemos sido bastante competitivos, siendo honesto —Ash admitió, con una boba sonrisa en los labios—, y sé que vamos a terminar así al final de cada día, pero también me gustaría enseñarle varias cosas.

—Ya que estará por un mes, podríamos mostrarle todas las islas —Kukui finalmente habló— o incluso podríamos meterlo a clases. Dudo que las requiera pero de esta forma podrían interactuar casi todo el día y él no tendría que estarte esperando en casa.

—Agregando de que así conocerá a tus demás amigos —Burnet agregó, deteniendo a Ash.

Todo dependía de Alain, realmente. Le iba a presentar las posibilidades que había, junto con una extra si es que se le ocurría alguna otra. Una cosa que Ash deseaba es que tuvieran tiempo entre ellos. Lillye había sugerido que Alain y Ash fueran al spa, para relajarse y que incluso pudieran hablar más. O quizás a la playa.

Hm. Ash se preguntaba vagamente si Alain traería consigo todos sus Pokémon, sino, podrían ir en busca de uno de esta región. Sería interesante y conociendo a Alain, estaría más que encantado de conseguir un Pokémon sumamente fuerte.

Oh, eso le recordaba que Rotom podría ayudarle a saber cuáles Pokémon de Alola eran los más fuertes y dónde encontrarlos. Sería bueno hacer algo así, suponía.

Suponía, ya que Ash siempre elegía a los Pokémon más lindos o sólo con quiénes se hizo amigos o ayudó.

(Ah, en su mente comenzaba a pensar en el Riolu que salvó).

(Tal vez podría tratar de estar con un Riolu, Riley se dió cuenta de que era un usuario de Aura y le sugirió que consiguiera un Riolu o un Lucario para tratar de controlarlo mejor.

Tal vez para otro día podrían hacer eso.

Aunque explicarle a Alain sobre el porqué quiere capturar a un Riolu… Quizás sólo debería decir que es porque le falta un Pokémon en su equipo. No era una mentira pero tampoco era la verdad).

Suspiró cuando dejó de sentir las manos de la esposa de su segundo padre de sus hombros, más se puso tenso cuando otras manos le habían tapado los ojos.

Eran manos… ásperas. Eran definitivamente de un hombre. Eran bastante grandes y tibias también.

—Adivina quién soy.

La voz profunda y suave estaba tan cerca de su oído, haciendo que su piel se erizara y sus mejillas se calentaran, lo cual sólo provocó apretar más su teléfono en sus propias manos. Sabía que no tenía la fuerza para romperlo pero estaba completamente tenso por aquel delicioso sonido.

Era la voz de Alain.

Escuchó unas risillas, probablemente Kukui y Burnet estaban riéndose de sus expresiones.

—A-Alain… —Demonios, su voz se rompió al responder.

Decir su nombre fue suficiente para que este le quitara las manos de los ojos e hiciera un sonido leve, en señal de satisfacción a su respuesta.

Quizás por todo este año en el que se esforzaban en hablar más para conocer mejor al otro había ayudado bastante a que Alain tomara confianza como para hacer algo ligeramente infantil.

Ash no sabía qué hacer ahora.

Pero su cuerpo si.

Su pequeño cuerpo sólo se giró 180 grados para poder ver a Alain y abrazarlo con la misma fuerza que usó para su celular.

Nunca habían estado tan cerca, pero la temperatura del kalés era tan reconfortante. Era como si esto fuera lo que necesitaba desde su nacimiento, era como si este pequeño contacto fuera necesario para hacerlo revivir cada que alguna cosa loca pasa.

Quería quedarse así para siempre.

—Me alegra verte, Alain… —La voz de Ash era inusualmente suave que si no fuera porque se notó que hacía un esfuerzo para no murmurar, Alain habría perdido todo lo dicho por el menor debido al ruido que los rodeaba.

Alain, por su parte no sabía si decir algo o sólo devolver el abrazo. Vio a un lado, notando como el Pikachu de Ash estaba sonrojándose y tapando sus ojos con sus orejas.

Eso era una respuesta muy inusual de un Pikachu para… Cualquier cosa.

Mientras tanto, quién podía asumir que era el profesor Kukui y su esposa, la profesora Burnet; se acercaron a ellos.

Y Ash en serio no quería soltarse. No es como si le molestara la pequeña figura del menor abrazándole como si en cualquier momento fuera a desvanecer, de hecho… Alain se sentía mejor el tener el calor del kantonés cerca de él.

Se aseguraba de que estuviera vivo.

De que estuviera respirando como se debe.

Sin darle tantas vueltas al asunto, el kalés hizo una cosa inocente y sin embargo, algo tan lleno de cariño y afecto que para Ash significaba más de mil palabras.

Una ligera caricia en el cabello. Cómo si estuviera tocando a un Pikachu y sin embargo, asegurándose de enredar con suavidad en el cabello oscuro y voluminoso de Ash.

Notó el cambio de posición de la cabeza del kantonés.

Y ambos profesores de Alola se comenzaron a reír un poco, en bajito pero más allá de que fuera algo puro, se notaba que sólo hacían un esfuerzo en no estallar en carcajadas.

¿Acaso Ash los estaba viendo gracioso? ¿Estaría diciendo algo que sólo ellos pueden escuchar? ¿O sólo tenía una expresión divertida?

Fueron unos segundos más hasta que Ash finalmente se separó de él. Con cuidado e incluso evitando su mirada.

Eso era curioso. A Ash le gustaba siempre ver a la cara a las personas.

… Pero notó que el más bajo estaba rojo. Oh, no. ¿Había venido enfermo? No se había dado cuenta.

—Ash, estás rojo- ¿Tienes fiebre…?

Esto sólo ocasionó que Ash se pusiera más rojo si era posible. Era un tanto lindo.

Ash se apresuró a negar, sacudiendo también sus manos.

—¡No! Es sólo que tengo ca-calor y el estar abrazado contigo me dió más —A lo que Ash lo vio de arriba a abajo, levantando una ceja—… Alain, no es porque no me guste tu ropa pero sé que necesitas ropas más frescas que esas.

Alain abrió la boca.

Y la cerró, al ver que Ash usaba unos shorts y una camiseta con la cara de un Pikachu en ella.

Pero se veía delgada. Fresca. Cómoda.

Vio al profesor Kukui, no tenía camisa pero tenía unos pescadores que se veían igual de frescos. Su vista pasó a la profesora Burnet.

Hm. Quizás debería comprar más ropas. Trajo ropas, pero la gran mayoría era un tanto gruesas por el clima ligeramente frío de Kalos y Hoenn.

(Lo cual era nada comparado a las ropas que usó para Sinnoh).

Acarició a Ash aún.

Muy suave, muy suave...

—Mañana podemos salir a por más ropa, en estos momentos sólo quiero pasar por mis maletas y… Dormir. Estoy muerto.

Ash estaba de acuerdo con eso.

* * *

_**SacredAshes**: chicos, creo que sí soy gay._

_**SacredAshes**: y mucho._

_**MysticMisty**: oh?_

_**MysticMisty**: YA LLEGÓ ALAIN?_

_**MysticMisty**: CÓMO ESTÁ VESTIDO?_

_**SoftestBlond**: Yo quiero saber cómo es él!_

_**SoftestBlond**: OH, ESPERA_

_**SoftestBlond** añadió a **LanaTheSiren** al grupo._

_**SoftestBlond** añadió a **Gladion** al grupo._

_**SoftestBlond** añadió a **Sycamore** al grupo._

_**SoftestBlond** añadió a **Paul** al grupo._

_**SoftestBlond** añadió a **RealMom** al grupo._

_**SoftestBlond** añadió a **LusamineMama** al grupo._

_**SoftestBlond** añadió a **Wicke** al grupo._

_**Sycamore** cambio su apodo por **Dad**._

_**Dad**: :Eye_emoji: :Eye_emoji:_

_**Dad**: ¿Acaso ya cambió su ropa?_

_**SacredAshes**: ese es el problema_

_**SacredAshes**: no tiene ropa_

_**SacredAshes**: NO, O SEA, SI TIENE_

_**SacredAshes**: TIENE PANTALONES_

_**SacredAshes**: PERO EL PROFESOR KUKUI CONVENCIÓ A ALAIN PARA ESTAR SIN CAMISA_

_**SacredAshes** envió una **foto**._

_**ProfeSinCamisa** envió una **foto**._

_**ProfeSinCamisa**: Ash está rojo, nunca lo había visto así de rojo._

_**Dad**: Ash, ¿No estás mareado?_

_**SacredAshes**: no_

_**SacredAshes**: si_

_**SacredAshes**: no sé_

_**SacredAshes**: esto es mucho para mi, nunca había visto ni a Brock sin camisa._

_**TheRock**: no, yo creo que si, en más de una ocasión cuando estábamos en la playa_

_**SacredAshes**: entonces he reprimido esos recuerdos._

_**TheRock**: ):_

_**SacredAshes**: oh, ya Alain fue a ponerse una camisa_

_**SacredAshes**: creo que le incomodó que me le quedara viendo tanto_

_**SacredAshes**: aAAAAAAA_

_**GaryComeHome**: Ash._

_**SacredAshes**: Gary._

_**GaryComeHome**: Manda foto de tu novio cuando tenga ropa que no parezca de emo._

_**SacredAshes**: …_

_**SacredAshes**: oh Arceus._

_**SacredAshes** mandó una foto._

_**Dad**: ¡OH! Eso es nuevo._

_**Dad**: Nunca lo había visto con esa clase de colores._

_**Dad**: Me hace pensar vagamente en un Charizard de distinto color._

_**Dad**: Un variocolor._

_**SacredAshes**: ahora que lo dices, si_

_**SacredAshes**: este Alain es un variocolor del viejo Alain._

_**SoftestBlond**: OH! Me hace pensar en una Salazzle variocolor!_

_**SoftestBlond**: Ya que ellas son blancas con… gris? Y rosa_

_**SoftestBlond**: Y Alain tiene mayoría blanco con camisa aguamarina!_

_**SacredAshes**: oh!_

_**SacredAshes**: tienes razón_

_**SacredAshes**: AH, PAPÁ, ESO ME RECUERDA_

_**Dad**: ¿Sí, Ash? ¿Qué pasa?_

_**SacredAshes**: Alain trajo todos sus Pokémon?_

_**SacredAshes**: o sólo a Charizard?_

_**Dad**: Solo se llevó a Charizard, los demás están descansando y ayudando con los Pokémon iniciales y los más jóvenes en el santuario._

_**Dad**: He de suponer que es lo mismo que tú, dejas a tus Pokémon en el rancho de Oak para que descansen cada que cambias de región._

_**SacredAshes**: ya veo!_

_**SacredAshes**: no sabes si Alain quiera capturar nuevos en Alola?_

_**SacredAshes**: no te comentó nada?_

_**MysticMisty**: Qué tienes planeado, Ash._

_**Dad**: Pues… Creo que sólo me dijo que le interesaba ver a la fauna que había en Alola._

_**Dad**: Eso me hace recordar._

_**Dad**: Ash, sé que a ti no te va el rosa ni te gusta usar otra cosa que no sean pokeballs standard, pero me regalaron varias Love Ball y Moon Balls y no sé si quieras unas cuantas._

_**SacredAshes**: oh…_

_**SacredAshes**: si, suena bien_

_**SacredAshes**: me gustaría dos de ambas, si se puede_

_**SacredAshes**: planeo capturar un Riolu en la isla Poni_

_**Dawny**: aL FIN LE HARÁS CASO A RILEY?_

_**Mayhaps**: Ash, Estás seguro?_

_**Dawny**: Ya te sientes listo?_

_**Dawny**: No te tienes que sentir presionado, en serio_

_**Dawny**: Sabes que siempre puedes aplazarlo un poco más._

_**Dad**: ¿Qué está pasando y quién es Riley?_

_**Dad**: ¿Es otro amigo?_

_**SacredAshes**: eeeeeeeh_

_**SacredAshes**: tE LO EXPLICO POR PRIVADO, AHORITA VOY A MOSTRARLE A ALAIN DONDE VA A DORMIR._

_**Dad**: ASH._

_**ProfeSinCamisa**: Y huyó, empujando a Alain._

_**ProfeSinCamisa**: Pero, sí, yo también quisiera saber._

_**Mayhaps**: Yo no sé quién es Riley._

_**Mayhaps**: Sólo… Me preocupa._

_**Mayhaps**: En el reino de Rota pasó algo bastante horrible, donde Ash vio a un Lucario, pues…_

_**Dawny**: En Sinnoh, Riley nos ayudó con algunas cosas, él es un guardián de Aura_

_**Dad**: Oh, he escuchado hablar de eso._

_**Dad**: Más no lo tengo muy claro de cómo funciona el Aura._

_**Dawny**: El caso es que ayudamos a un Riolu a quien habían secuestrado_

_**Dawny**: Y habían logrado que aprendiera Aura Esfera siendo pues, un Riolu._

_**Dawny**: Fue algo bastante pesado para todos._

_**Gladion**: …_

_**SoftestBlond**: Hermano?_

_**Gladion**: ¿Es por esa razón que Ash se ha despertado agitado las veces que fui a dormir a la casa del profesor Kukui?_

_**Gladion**: Además de que siempre está llamando a un Lucario._

_**Mayhaps**: Oh, Ash…_

_**Mayhaps**: Me preocupa_

_**Mayhaps**: No pensé que siguiera pensando en eso…_

_**MysticMisty**:... Me hace pensar en lo que pasó en Altomare._

_**MysticMisty**: Con un Latios._

_**Dad**:... Esto me hace dar cuenta que mi hijo realmente no se abre mucho con esta clase de cosas._

_**Dad**: Con sus traumas._

_**Dad**: Gracias por decirme de esto, chicas._

_**RealMom**: Si… Ash siempre ha tenido problemas para abrirse de esa clase de cosas. Realmente no tengo idea del porqué si siempre ha sido un chico abierto con todo lo que le molestaba y tenía en mente._

_**SoftestBlond**: Campaña para proteger a Ash._

_**GaryComeHome**: Sounds gay, I'm in._

_**MysticMisty**: ^_

_**TheRock**: ¿Sería buena idea en irlo a visitar?_

_**TheRock**: No sólo Misty y yo._

_**TheRock**: Todos._

_**RealMom**: Me gustaría, pero por favor planeenlo para dentro de un mes o dos, ya que no quiero que mi hijo sea interrumpido mientras está en una cita con Alain._

_**TheRock**: Si, señora._


End file.
